


Allies files - Voltron brotherhood.

by oneacearmy



Series: Voltron brotherhood [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Bleeding Effect, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneacearmy/pseuds/oneacearmy
Summary: Background information about our paladins inside the universe, since the personal logs could not include the whole story of the specific character. I recommend reading it if you want to clear doubts and familiarize with the universe.
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Voltron brotherhood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777579
Kudos: 4





	1. File 0123994: Keith Kogane

Born: 23 October 1999. “The Farm.” Ha, Kurung Kumey, Arunachal Pradesh, India.

Heritage: Korean, Indian.

Species: Human, Sage.

Affiliation: Abstergo, Assassins, Indian Brotherhood, Blade of Marmora. 

Weapon: Assasin gauntlet, (Hidden blade, rope launcher and poison darts) “white fang” a Sickle sword, “Deliverer” a silenced 10 mm gun.

Son of Master Assasin Kroila and Korean Templar ... I can’t see to find a name in the reports, but the idea is clear. I mean, The fruit of forbidden love? that must be rough. 

His father disappeared when Keith was just a baby and his mother was killed in action, so he was raised by Thace, a family friend. He and his partner Ulaz lived and took care of Keith in the Farm, the little town completely habituated by assassins and their families. Apparently, they trained him since a young age in the Assassin’s ways and taught him everything about their history and creed, you know, as Christians do with their kids. 

According to Thace and thanks to an interview I had with him, Keith was a pretty talented kid and assassin, his training was going wonderfully and he got big expectations in him but he never got to finish it since when he turned 6 years old, his father came back and not in a way Keith would have wanted. His father, alongside a group of Abstergo’s army, broke into the Farm and killed everyone on sight, taking every child they could back to their base.

Keith not only watched his friends and family died in front of his eyes, but he also was one of the kids who got captured and never got to live a normal life again. (Well as normal as an Assassin life could get - N.R) When they discovered that Keith was a sage, he spent more than a decade plug into the Animus so they could study his lineage.

(Please check file 0421477 for more information about sages- N.R) 

He was sixteen when he managed to escape with the help of an inside agent and an old face, Ulaz. But he didn’t have anywhere to go, the Brotherhood was gone, Thace and Ulaz couldn’t take him, he was in a foreign country... the list just goes and goes. Ulaz provides him with a small apartment of his property and he lived there a few months, trying to cope with the Bleeding effect and the loss of his people.

(Can a person really cope with the Bleeding effect? I heard that people became crazy because of it - N.R) Unable to live like nothing had happened, like his childhood didn’t revolve around a thousand of years war, he joined the Blades of Marmora a few months later for a recommendation of Ulaz and after completing the Trials he starts going into missions and climbing the rankings like no one has seen before. 

(Quick explanation, the Blades of Marmora are another group of Assassins who decided that the old ways had died and they needed to take a new approach, be more organize and be a close organization. - N.R)

At the age of nineteen, he already was a colonel and commanded his own battalion. He got clearance for a secret mission: infiltrate abstergo and free all subjects of the Animus. He performed it beautifully and even rescue several of his brothers, including master assassin Takashi Shirogane.

Takashi being something like a brother to Keith, convinced him to abandon the Blades and help him rebuilt the brotherhood. He was sceptical of it but one day on his slept he had a vision of Juno and knew that the destiny of the world depends on the assassin brotherhood being reformed.


	2. File 0640763: Bishop

Name: Matthew Holt

Born: April 26th, 1997. Boston, Massachusetts, United States of America. 

Herritage: Italian, American. 

Affiliation: Garrison (formaly), Initiates, assassin brotherhood. 

So, um... I know Matt personally, I used to take a few classes with him back at the military school and he even tutored me once or twice. I never got to know him better until we took place in this war no one knows about 

Matt was in the military with me and the rest of my crew when he was sent to the Kerberos mission along with his father and Master Shiro. The plan was to do some reckon in an abandoned place high in the mountains and see if it could be usable for the implantation of new technology for the cleaning of water and air of any contamination. They never got back and no one knew what happened.

So after almost a year in the brotherhood, the Paladins stumbled upon a hacker collective calling themselves “the Initiates.” who had built an impressive network and had been spying on Assassins and Templars alike for years. A few of them even managed to infiltrate an Assassin cell. 

“Imagine my surprise when I saw Matt in their quarters.” Says the green Paladin, Pidge. “I mean My brother - who I have searched for years - was hidden all this time of the Templars and spying on us. How crazy is that? I’m just glad he is back” 

It is said that Pidge, with the help of Takashi Shirogane, managed to convince the Initiate to join our side and just like that, a new Assasin network was born. One would think that Pidge would be the one responsible for them but Allura and Master Shiro thought it was a better idea to be detached of them. 

Matt is one of their leaders nowadays and is in charge of maintaining the connection between Initiates and Assassins. He works alongside Pidge but since they have to be in the field, Matt is the one who manages it. 

Now he is known as Bishop for safety reasons and only Pidge and his close friends are allowed to call him by his name. I have the honour to call him Matt but only when we are surrounded by our close friends or alone. 

He is a central controller and dispatcher for Assassins around the world and makes sure that when a Templar appears, an Assassin is ready to make them disappear.


	3. file 0304413: Lance McClain

Born: July 28 2001. Guanabacoa, La Havana, Cuba.

Heritage: Cuban, American

Species: Human.

Affiliation: Los mensajeros de Xololt, Assassins, Cuban Brotherhood, Garrison. 

Weapon: Assasin gauntlet, (Hidden blade, rope launcher and sleep darts), sniper rifle, a semi-automatic rifle and a long sword called “Sharp Edge”. 

I know lance a little more personally than any other person outside my team since we enter the Garrison together and took multiple classes together but we never talked much.

(More like you never talked much. I love you Ryan but that is the truth - N.R) 

For what he could tell me he is a Cuban immigrant who grew up in a Latino neighbourhood, he grew up in the streets and running through the roofs which give him the natural agility skills that any assassin needs.

His mother used to tell him stories about how the Assassins use to help their community and in exchange, the community helped them with information and hiding spots. She always refers to those times as nothing more but peaceful for all of them. 

Lance always dreamed to be part of the brotherhood as a little boy, but when he was in his early teens and knew the brotherhood was gone for good, he got drawn to the second line of defence of his neighbourhood: the Latino gang, the messengers of Xololt.

(Actually, Xolotl is an Aztec god who brought the fire of wisdom to humans and leads the souls to the underworld. It hits a little to close to the Assassin’s Creed. Don’t you think? - N.R) 

Lance became the leader of the gang in his late 16 and use that power to help protect the people from the government and their injustice, to avoid any other gang to mess with his people and protect every single person he could. He joined the military when he was 17 in hopes to change the system and although he wasn’t that talented he worked hard and took every opportunity that he could. 

Later in his second semester, while he was visiting home for the holidays, he came across face to face with Master Shiro while the assassin was on his usual patrol around the city. 

Lance had heard the rumours on his community about the brotherhood rising from the ashes but a little sceptical about this guy dressed in a hoodie standing in a roof watching his people he decided to challenge Shiro to a race. Surely a trained assassin will easily defeat him. 

As you can guess, Shiro defeated Lance but admiring his stamina, skills and love for his people over the government he decided to recruit him. This is the beginning of the brotherhood life for Lance.


	4. File 0113517: Hunk Garret

Born: January 13 2001. Aua, Tutuila, Eastern Distric, American Samoa.

Heritage: American Samoan. 

Species: Human. 

Affiliation: Garrison, assassin brotherhood, American brotherhood. 

Weapon: Assasin gauntlet, (Hidden blade, rope launcher and sleep darts) self-craft smoke bombs and brass knuckles. 

It wasn’t difficult to make Hunk talk about his childhood, in fact, he recounted it with great detail and some type of affection and nostalgia.

So Hunk was born on American Samoa, a USA territory covering 7 Pacific islands, spending most of his childhood in there with his parents and his little sister. He was fifteen when he left his home and travel to America so he could study mechanical engineering in military school and since he had an uncle in there, he stayed with him and didn´t pay residence.

(Hunk was a star student and skipped several years so he graduated high school at 15 and started college at that age. - N.R) 

His uncle, Gyrgan Garret, was a great and well-known master assassin on his times, part of the council and friends with Alfor and Zarkon. But since Zarkon betrayed them, he had to escape and take on hiding.   
Hunk didn´t know any of this at the time but his uncle tried to teach him about the Creed without directly taught him about it. About defending the innocent, how the government and their laws couldn’t protect us forever, how we must live with the consequences of our actions no matter what. 

Hunk studied for 4 years in military school and meet Lance and Pidge in some of the classes they shared, but when he graduated he understood that he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life working for the government, who didn’t take kindly to anyone who wasn’t a white heterosexual cis man.

After he graduated he quit the military and took a job in a small restaurant as a busser but quickly ascended and become head chef. He also founded a community kitchen that fed the need almost every night and right now is somehow known across the country as one of the most successful help programs. 

But that was the cover. What most people didn´t know was that Hunk actually put his 4 years of mechanical engineering for good use. He started helping Lance to fight against the injustice of the government and alongside Pidge, he designed and upgraded the tec that the Latino gang was using and tried to provide information of any form so that Lance and his guys could operate accordingly. 

This cause Hunk to be a principal enemy and objective of the Russian Gang. At first, it was threats, hate messages and some members on the restaurant and community kitchen scaring the customers but one day one of the brutes follow him home and ambushed him. He was stabbed 3 times in the abdomen, not without leaving lasting damaged on the brute, and left for dead on an alley. 

Master Keith was the one who found him in one of his usual patrols. He patched him up and carry him to a hospital and then left without a word to make sure Hunk’s family was unharmed (Have you see the size of this guy? I mean Keith must have had a difficult time carrying him across town - N.R)

When Hunk was discarded from the hospital he found a card among his things where he could read the assassin creed “nothing is true, everything is permitted” alongside a direction for an abandoned building. He went to the location where Keith was waiting for him and offered him to join them in their search for justice and peace.


	5. File 0832028: Takashi Shirogane

Born: February 29, 1992. Kurihara, Miyagi prefecture, Tohoku, Japan.

Heritage: Japanese.

Species: Human.

Affiliation: Garrison, assassin brotherhood, Abstergo. 

Weapon: Assasin gauntlet, (Hidden blade, rope launcher, and poison darts) brass knuckles and battle rifle. 

For some weird reason, our Mentor didn’t want to talk about his past. When I asked him he said to me that I didn’t have the jurisdiction to ask him and write about it! But I’m in charge of the archives and I can’t just take that answer and move on so I did my investigation and after many months and years of research, at last, I have finished this file.

So Shirogane was born in this “city” in Japan (which was only ten towns unified) and worked in the rice farmlands that belong to his family. They worked really hard and ate what they harvested (which was a lot, to be honest), the problem came when on an especially harsh and cruel winter the crops dried up and the family didn’t have much to eat during the season. Eventually, his parents past away due to starvation and Shiro was left alone to look after the farm. 

When master assassin Alfor was running away from Templars and needed a place to stay, he came face to face with a little orphan boy who, single-handedly, trick the guards on thinking that he was dying for their fault and convince them to go and even give him money for the damages. 

Impress for his skills, Alfor decided to take in the boy and train him in the assassin ways, having knowledge that the boy was an orphan. 

He lived among the assassins for 9 years, doing missions in groups and training as hard as anyone has seen. By the age of fifteen, he became a third rank assassin (Only three ranks more to became a master assassin!) and he got his first solo mission and long term; the Kerberos mission.

The Kerberos mission was the perfect opportunity for the assassin’s to establish ties with the USA government and make them stop interfering with their plans. Shiro was sent to protect Matthew and Samuel Holt while they tested new technology to fight contamination. 

It didn’t go as planned. Apparently, Abstergo and the military have a long history together since Abstergo funded most of their programs. When they needed someone for experimentation, the military made sure to send off people and proclaimed them dead. 

Apparently Takashi’s ancestor had encountered a piece of Eden and of course, Abstergo wanted it for any means necessary, including connecting Takashi for days without rest in the Animus. 

Ten years later he was rescued by Blade member and former Assassin, Keith Kogane and together decided to reestablish the brotherhood under new rules and regulations so that these injustice committed by the government didn’t go unpunished any longer and no more lives will be lost for them. 

(Just to clarify, Shiro and Keith did know each other, he began Keith’s training as a favour to Ulaz and actually babysit him a few times. They were close but neither Shiro nor Keith knew about each other's kidnapping because of the short time between them)


	6. File 0046648: Pidge Holt

Name: ~~Katie~~ "Pidge" Holt. 

Born: April 3rd, 2003. Catania Silicy, Italy. 

Herritage: Italian

Species: Human

Affiliation: The Garrison, Assassin brotherhood, the Rivolta. 

Weapon: Assassin gauntlet (Hidden blade, rope launcher, voltage) and a dagger. 

Pidge was very open about their past but wanted us to remember everyone that they identify as non-binary and as such, historical writings, reports and official documents that mentioned them must respect the pronouns they choose (I was a little doubtful but Nadia almost kicks my ass about it so I accepted). 

So Pidge was born as a female in Italy by the name of Katie as the second child of the Holt family, their father, a renown scientist, had just signed a contract to work with The Garrison on their bioengineering projects and also to teach some classes at their school so the family moved to the United States when she was a mere baby and lived there ever since. 

Pidge always had a brilliant mind, going trough different scientific branches and experimenting with everything around them before they decided to stick with computer science and especially in software engineering, their father and brother help them cultivate that interest in the world and did everything they could to make them feel like they belong to the scientific community. 

They had the resolution to study in the Garrison as his brother did and become a famous scientist and contribute to the betterment of humankind, but that dream shifted and died with the disappearance of both his father and brother during the Kerberos mission that had the goal to test new software on contaminated areas to help clean the air and waters.

The grieving was expected but as brilliant minds go, Pidge decided to bury themselves on their work and try to dig out any information about where their family whereabouts could be. For every piece of information, their theory about all being bullshit orchestrated by the Garrison was becoming more likely and with their result found, they enlisted in the Garrison with the name Pidge Gunderson and the pronouns he/him. 

Inside the Garrison, they didn't found much and the computers they could access and manipulated didn't have much information about the disappearance, just hints that a plan of covering up was in place. They still decided to abandon the Garrison and concentrate on digging up more information about the whole operation and the Garrison as a whole using the hacking skills they learned and the connections they made during their time in the military. 

On one of these occasions Pidge tracked down a particular string of data that in the beginning was just some bank transactions and accounts that seemed suspicious but as they dive deeper and deeper they found some numbers that didn't match with the sales reports and discovered a third party that pulled money out of the Garrison accounts and moved it around for a while until it disappeared (well, it was withdrawal and used - N.R). They tapped into it expecting to find money laundry or some secret of the like but instead of finding something, someone found her. 

A few seconds after she tapped into the signal and messed with the code work, a mail was sent to her personal account with a short and clear note. "We work in the dark to serve the light. We are assassins" It didn't take them long to decipher the code on the note and found a direction and hour and indicated that they were talking to a private organization that decided to help and needed theirs. They had military training so they weren't worried about an ambush but it turns out they didn't need since the person who contacted them was none other than Master Kogane. 

That's right. Discovering the assassin money input was a great achievement that didn't go unnoticed and Keith decided to offer the bright young man a place in the new brotherhood. That was the beginning of the story for Master assassin Holt into the brotherhood and the Voltron initiative.


End file.
